Wyatt's Teacher Moves In
'Wyatt's Teacher Moves In '''is the twenty-ninth book of the WYATT Adventures series. Book Number: 29 Previous: ''Wyatt's Underwear Disaster Next: Wyatt and the Final Showdown Back Cover Character: Graham Characters * Wyatt * Ashley * Simon * Deheven * Tyra * Aurora * Evan * Mr. Harry * Mark * Clay * Morgan * Autumn * Greg * Brooke * Savanna * Leana * Lana * Valerie * Graham (debut) Summary Mr. Harry's house is blown up and decides to move in with one of his students, where he ends up choosing Wyatt, much to Wyatt's dismay. Wyatt and Simon attempt to make the former's house as boring as possible so Mr. Harry wouldn't scold him, Now Wyatt has to avoid his house's true colors being revealed by Graham, the school's snitch. Plot Mr. Harry gets home from Everything Mart one day, but is in for a big shock! His house is blown up by a demolishion crew (as they had mistook it for a big ugly tower). Mr. Harry panics because now he has nowhere to go. The next day at school Mr. Harry tells everyone the tragic news. And that he will move in with one of the students. This makes Wyatt concerned, he hopes that Mr. Harry won't bunk with Graham, an annoying snitch who always tells on people. Mr. Harry spins a wheel with everyone's names on them. The good news is, Mr. Harry is not living with Graham, the catch: He'll live with Wyatt. Ashley asks why Wyatt doesn't want Mr. Harry to live with Graham. Wyatt says that if Mr. Harry and Graham are alone, then the latter will tell the former EVERYTHING that all students have done. Simon helps Wyatt renovate his house to make it appear more suitable for Mr. Harry. But Graham witnesses this happening and writes it down in his tattling notebook. When Mr. Harry arrives at Wyatt's house. He says that it is a very nice living space. Wyatt makes up a bunch of lies to fool Mr. Harry to make him think he is a boring teacher's pet. Such as chicken being 100% of his diet and only reading encyclopedias. But Graham tries to expose Wyatt's true colors by showing Mr. Harry that Wyatt eats more than chicken and that he also reads manga. Wyatt is completely oblivious to this and unknowingly shuts Graham out of the picture. When Wyatt is tilting a model rocket to be a perfect angle. He sees Graham barge into his house. An enraged Graham confronts Wyatt and tells him that he will reveal his true colors to Mr. Harry, while Wyatt just wants Graham to leave. Mr. Harry leaves and decides to stay with Morgan due to Wyatt's house being too boring. Much to Wyatt's relief. Graham gives pursuit after Mr. Harry. Wyatt hopes that Mr. Harry realizes Morgan owns a torture chamber in her basement. Trivia * This is Graham's debut appearance, this is also his only major role in WYATT Adventures * It is revealed that Wyatt reads manga and eats microwavable items. * This is the last appearance of Valerie in WYATT Adventures. Category:Books